Many services, such as email services may allow a user to create an account for sending and receiving emails. For example, the user may be a part of a group of users that are involved in an email conversation (e.g., an email thread) associated with a subject. However, participating in the email conversation may become increasingly tedious as the number of participants and/or the volume of communications increases.